


(podfic of) To Fall Down At Your Door

by neverbalance



Series: podfics of elisera's Still Frames In Your Mind series [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Actor AU, Audio Format: MP3, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Model AU, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, implied infidelity, no actual infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:23:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2707259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverbalance/pseuds/neverbalance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of <i>To Fall Down At Your Door</i> by elisera, a sequel to <i>Still Frames In Your Mind</i>.</p><p>He watches Derek pad over into their open kitchen and pull stuff out from the fridge. Derek’s in a tank top and low-slung shorts, barefoot, his hair unstyled and Stiles’ has no idea when he last shaved. Stiles has never loved anyone more and--</p><p>He gets up, and goes to Derek, leans against his back and wraps his arms around his waist, watches him cut up a tomato. “Hey, Derek.”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>Stiles kisses him behind his ear, rubs his stomach. “Marry me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	(podfic of) To Fall Down At Your Door

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To Fall Down At Your Door](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1961025) by [elisera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elisera/pseuds/elisera). 



> Thanks once again to elisera for giving me permission to pod their fic. It was a joy! 
> 
> yue_ix gave me fantastic beta notes - I'm very grateful, thank you again!

  


Length: ~45 minutes

mp3, 38MB [sendspace, [download](https://www.sendspace.com/file/qm8eeb) (reuploaded 2017-06-11)] 

**Author's Note:**

> The song used is the reorchestrated version of _Mousse T.'s "Horny"_. I hope you like it - I was originally trying to keep the Gershwin theme, but then this idea popped into my head and I just couldn't stop myself (prompting several extra-hours of editing because I made a mistake in audacity and destroyed my track cohesion. Alas, it all worked out in the end, I hope.


End file.
